


Brown Eyed Girl

by hallelujah99



Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [15]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Parenthood, Post-Canon, nothing bad ever happens in this world, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Shelby sang a random song to Toni a few weeks after they start dating. As their lives went on, it wasn't such a random song anymore.(Part of an existing universe but no need to read the other parts to understand this one)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Brown Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison

_“Hey, where did we go_

_Days when the rains came?_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playing a new game..."_

* * *

It had been three weeks since their first night together. Slowly but surely, Rachel was getting better, Leah was calming down, and things were returning to normal-as normal as they had ever been on the island, anyway. 

Shelby and Toni slipped away from the group one morning, while a light rain washed over the island. They walked, hand in hand, the water washing over them as it dripped down between the trees. Despite the serious vibes that permeated the camp, when it was just the two of them, the air was light and breezy and happy.

Somehow, they started to play a game- a game without any explicitly stated rules or name, but the objective of the game was clear: slap the other person’s ass, don’t let them slap yours. The two of them ran around, weaving between the trees, climbing over the rocks, pulling at each other, and laughing harder than either could remember laughing before. 

Toni pressed herself back up against a large tree, effectively cutting off any access to her butt, and Shelby attempted to pull her away from it while keeping her own backside out of Toni’s reach. They grappled, giggling until finally Toni breathed out “Babe, stop, stop. Time out, I’m gonna piss myself.”

Shelby let go of Toni’s wrists but made no move to walk away or turn around. “Shelby…” Toni said shyly, motioning for her to turn around. Shelby slowly backed away from Toni before covering her butt with her hands and turning around. “If you cheat, I’m gonna be so mad!” She called out. 

“I’m not gonna cheat! But can you please sing?” Toni asked, and Shelby belted out the first words that came to her mind. 

_“Laughing and a-running, hey, hey_

_Skipping and a-jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our, our hearts a-thumping_

_And you, my brown-eyed girl_

_You, my brown-eyed girl”_

As Shelby finished the verse, Toni came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. It wasn’t something they’d practiced too much with each other yet, expressing all their newfound feelings. But for a moment, they could both feel the power of the growing love deep within them. 

Then, Shelby reached a hand behind the two of them and slapped Toni’s butt, and all at once, they were kids again. 

“Where is that song from?” Toni asked Shelby a few hours later, as they walked around the shoreline, hand-in-hand. They were hidden from the view of the others, but if someone came around the corner, so be it. 

“The one I sang this morning?” 

“Yeah.”

Shelby sighed, “My dad used to play it all the time. I was always offended because, well,” she motioned to her own green eyes “but now I have a newfound appreciation for it. Brown-eyed girls can be pretty great.”

Toni laughed, “Not sure if that’s really such a compliment considering most people in the world have brown eyes, but I’ll take it.” Shelby rolled her eyes, but forgot to craft a rebuttal when Toni pulled her in for a kiss. Again, they felt it, deep inside, a growing feeling that this thing between them was something truly special, and maybe, just maybe, could last forever.

* * *

Toni and Shelby got engaged on a Saturday, and by the following Friday, the girls were all rearing to go celebrate it. Rachel’s friend from work did dueling pianos at a nightclub some weekends and promised them he could get them all a couple rounds of shots for free, so that’s how they found themselves, sufficiently drunk and deliriously happy, on a dance floor, dancing and singing to a curious combination of contemporary club music, songs from their childhoods, and songs their parents grew up on. 

Drunk on tequila and the joy of being engaged, Shelby and Toni could barely keep it together, every time either of got a glimpse of their diamond rings in the flashing lights, or whenever they’d flash a smile at each other, they couldn’t help but lean in to kiss, and once they started kissing, they couldn’t help but continue. 

It was during a particularly heated make-out session (thank god for their friends surrounding them and obscuring the view of any potential creepy men) when the song started. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice at first, but when Shelby did, she pulled back from Toni’s mouth to scream. 

Although she knew all the words by heart, she tripped over them, her tongue too drunk to keep up, until the chorus:

_“Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah”_

On the second round of “ _Sha la la_ ,” Shelby came up with her own remix, and sang out “ _Sha la la la la la la la la la la- Shalifoe!”_ She laughed at her own ingenuity and Toni laughed with her. 

“I’m gonna be Shelby Goodkind-Sha la la la la la la la la la la Shalifoe.” She screamed, to no one in particular. “Really?” Toni asked, they’d talked about last names but hadn’t landed on anything. “Yep. Sound good, Toni Goodkind-Shalifoe?” Shelby asked, and Toni broke into a grin before nodding. She liked hearing that name.

* * *

“Goodkind-Shalifoes! Looking good, all of you!”

It was the annual Fall Dance at Shelby’s church. The pastor, Riley, and her wife, Mica put one on every year in the church basement, and although Toni had been reluctant to go to the first one, now it was something to look forward to. 

9-year-old Isla and 4-year-old June had been looking forward to the dance for weeks too, and the moment they stepped foot in the room, they were out on the dancefloor with the other kids, tearing it up, while Shelby and Toni grabbed some refreshments and caught up with everyone. 

“Toni, I was hoping I’d see you here tonight. We’re trying to get more members for the women’s basketball team. I remember Shelby telling me you used to play.” Pastor Riley said. 

“Yeah I did, it’s been forever though.” Toni admitted, she’d been to the court from time to time, but hadn’t played an actual game in nearly twenty years, which didn’t even seem possible to her when she thought about it. 

“Well, let me know what you think. We need all the help we can get against St. Kateri’s Catholic Church! And don’t worry, you wouldn’t have to start coming to services or anything.” Riley said with a smile. 

Shelby was about to ask Toni what she thought about joining the team when a familiar song came over the speakers. “Oh my god, baby, it’s this song!” Toni said, beaming. 

Shelby grabbed her hand, looking out at the dancefloor, mostly populated by people under 12. She wasn’t sure if Toni would be comfortable, but she didn’t have to wait to find out.

Toni pulled her towards their kids, and they grabbed hands, forming a circle of the four of them, all dancing together, while the moms sang along. 

Isla’s brown eyes sparkled as she danced and giggled, feeling the rhythm of the music, but Toni noticed June furrowing her eyebrows a little bit, and after a second, it clicked for her. 

She leaned down and sang into June’s ear “ _You, my green eyed girl._ ” June smiled at her mom, so happy to have been seen in that moment. 

Shelby gave her wife’s hand a quick squeeze, acknowledging that she’d seen it too, and was so grateful to be married to someone so intuitive and thoughtful. “ _You, my green eyed girl._ ” Toni sang again, this time to Shelby. 

Then, looking around quickly to make sure none of Shelby’s fellow congregates were watching, she snuck a quick hand out and lightly slapped Shelby’s butt, before bursting into the same giggles she had so many years before.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I finally got this written! I hope you all enjoyed, I had so much fun writing it :)
> 
> Please drop a comment if you did like it! I love writing for this universe!


End file.
